Freedom Day
by RaeTakesTheWorld
Summary: Panem's been free from Snow's control for a year. What happens when Katniss flips at the celebration? Inspired by The Fourth of July. Cannon, Everlark. First Everlark fic. Read and Review :) Enjoy.


**Freedom Day**

**Everlark**

It had been broadcasted nationally for the last month. Independence of Panem was to be celebrated. It had been one year since the rebellion, today marked the anniversary of their freedom. Everyone was in high spirits except for Katniss, who was still burrowed under mountains of blankets. Her legs were tangled in the sheets. The heavy curtains blocked out the early after noon sun. She had grown used to sleeping during the day, just like Hamitch. Katniss figured it must be early morning because Peeta hadn't stopped by yet, and he usually did around eight every morning.

She was coming to, slightly drifting out of unconsciousness, and that's when she heard it, "Katniss!" The voice was muffled by the blankets covering her head. She didn't stir.

Then there was a light wrap on the door. Katniss moaned and buried herself further into her matress. The door creaked open a moment later. Katniss knew it was Peeta when she heard his heavy, awkward steps. He shuffled toward the bed, and there was a small shake of the bed when he sat at her side. He put his hand on what he must have thought was her back.

Katniss awoke even more at the unexpected intimate touch. His hand laid atop her bottom and she grew nervous at the fluttering feeling that grew in her stomach. Even though his hand and her butt were separated by layers of the bedding she still felt the heat his body projected. She peaked out from under the duvet and scanned his profile. His blond hair was mused, but his eyes were bright. He had a smudge of something white on his face. Katniss hoped it was flour.

"You're touching my butt." Katniss watched as his cheeks reddened and his hand snapped away and fell into his lap. Katniss snickered quietly.

"Sorry," he murmured lowering his eyes and twiddling his thumbs.

"Peeta?" Katniss called for his attention. She sat up and rested her back against the bare wall.

He glanced toward her. His gaze stayed glued to her, growing with intensity. She looked down at herself wondering if she had something on herself. Nope, she just forgot how revealing her sleep wear was. It was a thin cotton spaghetti strap shirt, and it was white...And she wasn't wearing anything under it for support. She didn't need a lot of support anyhow, but regretted not wearing anything.

Peeta cleared his throat and Katniss swiftly pulled the blankets up to cover herself.

"I should have known you'd still be in bed."

"What time is it?"

"Past noon."

"Really? Why didn't you come sooner?" Katniss grew leery, she wondered if something had happened.

"I've been at the bakery."

The bakery had opened only a few months ago after Peeta spent months rebuilding it from the ruble of the bombs.

"Were you trying to bake for an army? What took you so long?"

"An army? No," he chuckled, "but District Twelve, yes. I volunteered for the celebration. Making dozens of cupcakes is no easy task. Forget about the two cakes I baked and decorated, and of course your buns."

"My buns?" Katniss quirked her eyebrow, and Peeta blushed again.

"Your cheese buns, Katniss."

She laughed and Peeta shook his head. "They are downstairs, still warm."

"Mmm," she moaned; Peeta swallowed thickly. "Just give me a minute to change."

Peeta nodded, rose from the bed, and exited the room. She quickly brushed through her hair and braided it down the length of her back. She slipped out of the clothes she wore to bed. After wiggling into a pair of jeans she grabbed a blouse from the closet and pulled in on. She buttoned the shirt effortlessly and silently made her way towards Peeta and his delicious buns. He had his back to her as he stood at the sink washing the few dirty dishes. Luckily the water was still running, and reasonably drinkable. The electricity, however, was not as efficient. It flickered every once in a while, but often laid dormant in a constant black out.

There was uneaten rabbit meat hanging from the ceiling in strips. She was making rabbit jerky so that the meat wouldn't go to waste. She would take it to the hob later that day.

"You didn't have to do that." Peeta jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Damnit Katniss! Walk louder!" Katniss' laugh was full bellied, it rocked through her torso.

"Seriously, Peeta, you shouldn't clean my mess."

"I don't mind."

"I know you don't, because you're too good of a guy, but you do too much for me already."

"I don't mi-"

"I know!" Katniss cut him off, sighing, she said, "I know you don't mind." Katniss' gaze softened, and she smiled genuinely.

Peeta pointed towards the dining table, "You want a cheesy bun?"

Katniss had missed them when she first entered the kitchen. She only had enough focus for Peeta...Well, more specifically, Peeta's broad back. She had been transfixed on the muscles that rippled underneath his taut skin. She wanted to touch it again, like she had when she took care of him.

She pictured his bare skin underneath her fingertips before she responded to his question. With a jerky head bob she headed towards the table and he followed her. Katniss was the first to reach for a delicious pastry. Peeta waited for her oan of approval before taking one himself. She watched him chew, his strong jaw working on the saltybread. Katniss licked her plump, pink lips, temporarily forgetting about the bun in her hand. She swallowed the rest of her bite and it stuck in her throat. She coughed roughly, and banged on her chest to dilodge the piece.

Peeta sprang from his seat to get her a glass of water. She thanked him after she choked down the water, and her embarrassment. He nodded without looking at her. He was starring at the rabbit instead. "When will the jerky be ready?"

"It should be ready now. Would you like to try a piece?"

He took down a slice that hung loosely from a hook. He tore off a small chunk, nodded in approval. He past the rest to Katniss and she tried it as well. It wasn't half bad.

"You should bring it to the gathering later today."

Katniss hadn't thought to do that. She didn't even know if she wanted to attend. "Or you could."

"You're not going?" Peeta's eyebrows furrowed, instantly making him look decades older instead of the young teenager he was.

"Why should I?" She questioned, she was exhausted mentally and physically.

"Katniss," Peeta's voice was stern, nonarguementative, "We are all gathering as a peace offering! Celebrating the end of The Hunger Games!"

"I just don't know." Katniss was wary about the whole event. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling nothing good would come of it.

"Katniss, the whole district is attending. And the Capitol said there would be a surprise from District Three."

"What kind of surprise?" Katniss was eerily suspicious.

Peeta laughed, "I don't know. That's why they call it a surprise."

He looked at her with those bright blue eyes she couldn't deny. They were full of hope. She was helpless when it came to Peeta Mellark. "Fine."

"Yes!" Peeta cheered, and threw his fist into the air. "Besides, you wouldn't want to miss my cupcakes, would you?" He smirked at her.

"Of course not. That would be the worst crime I could commit." She cracked a smile and Peeta returned it.

**L**ater, Peeta and Katniss headed off to the square. It was a place riddled with bad memories: the reaping (both of them), and the time when Gale was whipped. Katniss shuttered and tried pushing the memories back, but they didn't budge. Peeta squeezed her hand reassuringly. Somehow he always knew when she needed him, like he could read her mind. Or maybe he just felt the trimmers in her bones. She squeezed his hand back and they continued to walk.

The square was bustling with people, more people than Ktniss had seen in a long while. She had never liked crowds so she stuck close to Peeta's side. He carried Katniss' pack which was filled with the rabbit jerky. He had offered to carry it for her and when she protested he said he had nothing else to bring down there. Thom had already helped bring the bakery's pastries, so Peeta didn't mind. Of course he didn't. Katniss accepted his offer.

They laid out the jerky on the rickety tables that were set out. Peeta's cupcakes were at the other end of the row of tables. Katniss made a note to snag one before they were all gone. Greasy Sae was behind the tables helping to serve the younger children. When they caught each other's gaze Katniss waved to her.

"Get something to eat, Katniss." Peeta urged her forward. "You haven't eaten anything but those buns earlier."

"Neither have you." She countered.

Peeta chortled, "Always so stubborn." They both got in line. When they got to Sae Katniss greeted her.

"It was thoughtful to bring the rabbit, dear." Yes, thoughtful, Peeta's always thoughtful. Katniss smiled politely and continued gathering food. Peeta furthered the conversation.

"How have you been Sae?"

"Oh just fine, child." She smiled, "How's the bakery doing?"

"Very well, thank you." Peeta smiled kindly at the elderly woman.

"You keep this one," she spoke to Katniss. "Such a lovely boy," she mumbled as she walked away.

Peeta smirked at Katniss as she blushed. "Yeah, you better keep me."

"Shut up." She grumbled. She reached for a cupcake and licked along the edge to collect the sweetness on her tongue. She caught Peeta staring at her and she smiled. There was a devilish glint in her eyes she knew Peeta could see it.

She licked along the white frosting again, and playfully moaned loud enough for him to hear. "Maybe I will keep you." She murmured, "Wouldn't want to lose out on such tasty treats."

She left him there, staring after her, as she made her way to an empty picnic table. Many tables had been set up for the citizens of District Twelve's comfort. She was thankful they wouldn't have to sit on the dusty ground. Peeta soon appeared on the bench beside her. "You're mean."

"You're mean." She laughed.

They made small talk with familiar faces, one of them being Delly Cartwright, one of Peeta's old acquaintances. By the time they were done eating, and all the small talk had been drained from an uncomfortable Katniss it was dusk, and her eyes were drooping. She wanted to get home and curl up in bed. This had been enough excitement for one day. She was about to turn to Peeta and request that they leave when the screen on the stage flashed vividly. Coin appeared on the screen.

"Today is a new Panem, a free Panem, and on the anniversary of such freedom we join to celebrate. Rejoice in the possibilities , and know that never again will we suffer, or go hungry Never again will we fear for the lives of our children. The rebellion is long over, but this peace you feel will last an eternity."

_"Not likely,"_ Katiss thought.

Coin paused and looked fro left to right as if she were looking into the crowd. "Now, a surprise from District Three." She announced with a gaudy smile.

Katniss' eyes had closed and she had leaned into Peeta. Her head rested on his strong shoulder. That's when she heard it. The cannon. Another tribute fallen, another gun fired in her direction, another person dead. Her head shot up and her eyes snapped open. She jumped up, beginning to feel the hysteria.

"Peeta!" She shouted, her gaze flew from side to side but she wasn't seeing anything she was back in the games. She was looking down at Foxface, seeing her stained lips. Nightlock. "Peeta!" She yelled again, sobbing.

She felt arms wrap around her, constricting her. Suddenly she was in a sterile room with white walls and blinding fluorescent lights. Peeta was in front of her, his face red, his eyes black. His hands were outstretched clawing for her neck. They were both being held back. "PEETA!"

Her scream was heard over the crowd, over the loud bang of colorful explosions district three had assembled just for tonight. The celebration of their freedom, but she wasn't free yet. Peeta was surrounding her, stroking her face, whispering love into her ear, begging her to come back to him.

"Not real, Katniss. Not real." He said as she struggled against him. She sagged against him and he fell with her in his arms.. He uttered, "not real, not real," over and over into her ear and sweat soaked hair.

Her eyes slowly focused on his face hovering over hers. He gripped the sides of her face as tears leaked from both their eyes. He lunged forward and kissed her deeply. "Stay with me," he pleaded after their lips parted.

She searched his eyes, "Always."


End file.
